Island In The Sun
by Missing Ending
Summary: ¿Como llegaron a eso? Quien sabe. Había empezado inocentemente, pero con un hanyou impaciente & una miko poco tolerante todo puede pasar. Y pensar que inicio siendo una caminata en la playa.  Regalo para Skoolld Tribal.


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha & sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, si no Kouga hubiese aparecido más :3

**Nota**: Este one-shot está ubicado después del capítulo 167 del anime. Antes de los eventos de InuYasha Kanketsu-hen.

* * *

¿Cómo se le pudo haber ocurrido que esto era una buena idea?

Sentía su interior arder en fuego, el aire a duras penas llegaba a sus pulmones, a pesar de las bocanadas que tomaba exageradamente la joven de cabellos oscuros. Sus ojos chocolates le ardían, por las lágrimas sin derramar que se encontraban en ellos, por la presión que sentía en distintas partes de su cuerpo, especialmente en sus costados. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y pegajoso a causa del sudor y aun sentía esas pequeñas gotas salinas deslizarse libremente por su espalda.

Pero eso no era peor.

Lo peor era sentir esa mirada ambarina sobre ella, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos, con facilidad burlándose de ella, de su debilidad, de su necesidad de descansar a cada pocos kilómetros. Oírlo decir sus '¡Feh!' de desdén cuando le pedía parar cuando sentía que el ardor en sus piernas era demasiado.

Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y alzo la mirada, desafiándolo a hacer algún comentario. Sentía un aura de hostilidad cernirse sobre ella y al parecer el hanyou sintió lo mismo, por lo que solo desvió la mirada. Por supuesto, su silencio no podía durar mucho, después de todo…

¿Desde cuándo InuYasha era conocido por su gran paciencia y tolerancia los demás?

—Kagome…—empezó suavemente.

— ¿Qué quieres InuYasha? — le espeto duramente y casi sin aliento la miko del futuro. El hombre mitad bestia la miro con una mezcla de incredulidad, ira y desprecio.

—Niñata desagradecida, encima que me preocupo por ti. No sé para que te molestas en hacer esto si sabes que eres una debilucha.

Una vena empezó a palpitar en la sien de la muchacha. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente humillante estar haciendo el ridículo en la playa, a primeras horas de la mañana, el peli plateado se lo tenía que recalcar punto por punto. ¡Confíen en ese baka para hacerla sentir aun peor de lo que ya lo hacía!

Miro el sol resplandeciente que terminaba de aparecer sobre ellos y agradeció a la anciana Kaede por haberle dado el poder de hacer eso. Tomo aire.

—InuYasha…

El hanyou sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Intento argumentar algo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

—¡No, espera Kag…!

—¡Osuwari!

Ninguno de los dos se imagino lo que pasaría después. Y pensar que todo empezó hace solo una hora antes.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi despertó de un sobresalto. Respiro hondo e intento tragarse las lagrimas que buscaban acudir a sus ojos. No era la primera vez que tenía una de esas pesadillas. Se habían hecho más frecuentes desde que lo descubrió. Que le amaba.

Todas eran iguales. Él desapareciendo en un halo de luz rosácea, su cuerpo siendo envuelto por los brazos de Kikyou, ellos uniendo sus labios con ternura e ignorando sus alaridos desesperados, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, como cuando la miko le había robado los fragmentos de la perla, solo que esta vez, InuYasha era consciente de lo que pasaba, separando sus labios brevemente de los de su amada para murmurar una palabra llena de desprecio.

'Desaparece.'

Ese era el momento en el que ella se despertaba con el corazón acongojado y con ganas de romper en llanto. Era muy vergonzoso hacerlo cuando se encontraba en el Sengoku, ya que no podía responder las preguntas preocupadas de sus amigos, ni escapar de la mirada insistente del hanyou. No es como si lo pudiera controlar y trataba de hacerse fuerte dado que, llegado el momento en que destruyeran a Naraku y recuperaran la Shikon-no-Tama, InuYasha se reuniría con su amor en el infierno. Sus sueños solo eran un preludio a lo inevitable.

Se deshizo de sus cobertores y salió de su habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. No quería despertar a su familia. Había llegado a su época la noche anterior, por una pelea con InuYasha causada por la llegada de Kouga a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. El jefe del clan de los lobos apareció allí con la intención de continuar su cortejo a la miko del futuro. Shippo, Sango y Miroku habían sido testigos de la pelea que se desencadeno por eso entre InuYasha y Kouga. Su batalla se había vuelto tan feroz que uno de los ataques de la Tessaiga por poco había destruido el pozo.

Kagome gritó '¡Osuwari!' en el momento justo para desviar el ataque, aunque consiguió derribar una gran cantidad de arboles. Kouga, como agradecimiento, se acerco a la joven y le dio un suave beso en sus manos. Eso la hizo ruborizarse profundamente y logro enloquecer a InuYasha. Pero antes de que lograra hacer nada, el joven lobo ya se había ido.

Sobra decir que InuYasha se volvió aun más insufrible que de costumbre, lo cual conllevo a otra pelea, la cual termino con Kagome muy ofendida dirigiéndose a su época y a InuYasha, dos metros bajo tierra, incapaz de moverse.

Kagome reflexiono sobre ellos mientras bajaba las escaleras. No entendía la necesidad de buscarle pelea a Kouga, porque supuestamente InuYasha no sentía nada por ella, que no fuera un cariño superficial (o al menos, eso ella suponía) y aun así Kagome le había prometido que se mantendría a su lado. Una parte de ella le gustaba creer que eran celos, pero luego recapacitaba y pensaba que solo se debía a que ella era un instrumento útil para él. Esa resolución le dolía, pero le parecía la más aceptable.

Al llegar a la cocina se sorprendió al encontrarse a toda su familia preparándose para salir. Su madre, su abuelo y Sota se encontraban despiertos, con ropas deportivas y botellas de agua en mano.

—Oh hija, ya despertaste, — dijo Naomi Higurashi. Llevaba unos pantalones de buzo sueltos, junto con una camiseta vieja color gris. Su abuelo llevaba un conjunto similar, mientras que Sota llevaba un uniforme de Brasil, cuyo equipo de futbol el niño era fan. Lo había conseguido después del último mundial, aunque ellos no habían ganado.

—Si mamá. ¿Van a algún lado?

—Solo pensábamos en tomar un bus a la playa para correr un poco. Salimos a esta hora porque hay menos cantidad de gente ahí. Solo hay unos cuantos deportistas.

—Ah. — Replicó Kagome, tratando de disfrazar la decepción en su voz. Ella había querido regresar, también para pasar más tiempo con su familia. Al parecer su tono de voz no paso desapercibido por su madre.

—Puedes venir con nosotros, extrañábamos tenerte alrededor.

Kagome asintió emocionadamente y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse. Se puso unos pequeños shorts naranja y una camiseta ligera de tirantes color blanco. Ató su cabello en una coleta alta y bajo de nuevo al primer piso, encontrando a su familia en la puerta. Se sentía llena de energía, lista para iniciar esa 'caminata' a falta de una palabra más precisa. Un día completo con su familia, ejercitándose y liberando la tensión de su cuerpo. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Kagome Higurashi, tan ingenua y joven…

* * *

La miko del futuro no era una mala deportista. De hecho estaba en mejor forma que muchas chicas de su época. Uno pensaría que después de perseguir demonios por todo el Sengoku y luchar contra el mismo Naraku la habrían hecho más fuerte y resistente.

Bueno, la mayoría se equivoca.

O al menos eso pensaba ella mientras jadeaba incontroladamente, metros detrás de su familia. ¡Por Kami, hasta su abuelo le llevaba ventaja! La joven supuso a que eso se debía a que en realidad no se esforzaba mucho en la época antigua. Siempre era transportada de un lado a otro por InuYasha o en el peor de los casos por Kirara, junto a Sango. Sin contar que sus amigos siempre la protegen cuando se desata una batalla. Y ahora eso le pasaba factura.

— ¿Podemos descansar un poco? — resoplo Kagome. Su abuelo y hermano protestaron, clamando que ya habían descansado hace diez minutos a petición suya. Claro que en esos diez minutos habían recorrido cerca dos kilómetros y eso era demasiado para ella.

Su madre asintió y ella se dejo caer en la arena. Se sentía desfallecida, sudada, con los costados ardiéndole y las piernas adoloridas. Y pensó que la idea que le había parecido maravillosa en la mañana no podría ponerse peor.

Eso, hasta que vio un destello rojo y plateado aparecer frente a ella. Sintió ganas de gritar de frustración. ¿Es que no le bastaba destrozar su hígado un día? (Por no decir, corazón) ¿También tenía que regresar el siguiente? Le dirigió una mirada dura que él devolvió con ganas. Por lo menos su familia mostro una bienvenida más amable.

—¡InuYasha! Que agradable sorpresa. ¿Te quedaras a cenar? — Preguntó la madre de Kagome. Este asintió modestamente para luego dirigir su mirada a la joven de cabellos oscuros.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Feh! Pues, ¿Qué crees que hago? Vine por ti, ¿Quién te crees que eres para irte sin permiso?

Su familia, sintiendo que esa era una discusión de pareja (sin importar cuantas veces ambos negaran que hubiera algún tipo de relación entre ellos) se alejaron trotando, sin preocuparse que a Kagome le pudiera ocurrir algo, ya que sabían que el hanyou la protegería con su ultimo respiro.

— ¡Yo no necesito tu permiso! ¡No eres mi dueño!

— ¡No me importa! Vas a regresar, ahora.

Kagome lo miro indignada. ¡Tenía el descaro de ordenarle que hacer, después de casi haber destruido el pozo y haberla juzgado por algo que el joven Kouga había provocado!

—No.

—De acuerdo, vam… ¡¿A qué te refieres con 'no'?

—No iré contigo. Quiero pasar tiempo con mi familia. Naraku sigue escondido y todos necesitamos descansar. Así que quieras o no, me quedare aquí unos días.

Kagome esperaba que él rompiera en protestas, que intentara llevarla a la fuerza, que se enfureciera y regresara solo al Sengoku. Hasta que hiciera una escena en medio de la playa que estaba casi desierta, excepto por ellos y unas dos personas que les dirigían miradas curiosas, especialmente por el color de pelo y vestimenta de InuYasha. Lo que no esperaba que ocurriera es que él la mirara fijamente y permaneciera a su lado. Pero eso es exactamente lo que ocurrió. La miko le observó con rareza pero no hizo ningún comentario. InuYasha estaba en falta pero no quería tentar su humor.

Reanudo su caminata y llego a trotar unos cuantos metros pero se cansaba con rapidez. Aunque estuviera agotada, se había trazado una meta y Kagome Higurashi era cualquier cosa menos una persona que se rindiera a la primera. Y su testarudez se le añadía a ello. Llego a un puente el cual debía cruzar y que la llevaría a uno de las estaciones de buses que la trasladaría a la puerta del templo Higurashi. Lo único malo era la cantidad de escalones que debía subir para llegar al puente. Soltó un gemido en voz baja al encontrarse al pie de las escaleras. InuYasha alzo una ceja al escuchar el sonido que salió del fondo de la garganta de la joven, después de haberla seguido durante toda su trayectoria. No quería admitirlo, pero se estaba preocupando por ella. Su Kagome, como solo se atrevía a llamarla en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, se notaba completamente falta de energía. Su cuerpo, aunque muy útil en sus peleas contra Naraku se notaba desprotegido en esos pequeños trapos que la chica se dignaba a llamar 'ropa'. Y es que en la época antigua las mujeres eran más recatadas y no se sentían cómodas mostrando tanta piel. E InuYasha tampoco se sentía cómodo viéndola así.

_¿Tal vez sería por sus propios sentimientos?_ Especialmente cuando llegaban a una nueva aldea y notaba las miradas lascivas que los hombres le dedicaban. Como las miradas que en ese momento unos chicos que corrían cerca le estaban lanzando. El hanyou les gruño y al parecer ellos captaron la indirecta.

Kagome, ajena a lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su 'compañero' a falta de una palabra más exacta, tomo una bocanada de aire y se dedico a subir escalón por escalón. InuYasha caminaba pacientemente detrás de ella, mirándola con preocupación cada vez que ella soltaba un suspiro adolorido.

Finalmente, después de doce largos minutos, lograron subir toda la escalera y cruzar el puente. Si pensaba que se sentía cansada antes, no se comparaba en nada a como se sentía en ese momento. Respirar nunca había sido un tormento mayor, se lanzo hacia el suelo y empezó a aspirar el aire con dificultad. Volteo la cabeza tratando de divisar a su familia y casi suelta una palabrota. Se habían ido. _Traidores_, pensó formando un puño. Alzó la vista y se deleitó con el paisaje que se cernía sobre ellos. A la altura que estaba se podía ver el mar y la mayoría de la playa. Sin duda, te quitaba el aliento. Y si Kagome no hubiese estado jadeando como un perro probablemente lo hubiese podido disfrutar en su esplendor. Con el sol alzándose con ostentación e iluminando todo a su paso. Podía ver el agua brillar como si pequeños diamantes flotaran sobre ella gracias a su salinidad. Una suave brisa soplaba en el ambiente y la refrescaba un poco. InuYasha se acerco al borde del peñasco mientras ella recuperaba el aliento.

La miraba con un aura de extrema superioridad que se le antojaba empujarlo y que cayera y que se rodara todo el peñasco. Claro que eso solo era un impulso. A veces lo amaba tanto que la presión que sentía en su pecho en ese instante no se comparaba para nada con los sentimientos que albergaba su corazón. Y aún así todo parecía ir bien.

Hasta que Inuyasha tuvo que abrir su bocota.

Y ocurrió lo inesperado.

Y lo inesperado fue que, con la fuerza del hechizo, el frágil peñasco se quebró y el suelo donde estaba parado el hanyou se hizo pedazos. No tuvo ni tiempo ni de reaccionar, o de saltar ágilmente hacia otro lado como siempre. Kagome vio horrorizada como caía hacia la playa que se encontraba a seis metros bajo ella. Agitaba los brazos, desesperado como intentando alzar vuelo, pero para Kagome eso lo era todo menos gracioso. Y al estrellarse contra el suelo se alzo una nube de polvo mientras que sonaba un gran estruendo. No había nadie en la playa, por lo que no llamó la atención. El chico mitad-bestia quedo inmóvil en la arena y la joven sintió como su corazón dejo de latir y el cuerpo se le puso frío.

_Tranquilízate Kagome_, pensó desesperada. _Solo debe de estar inconsciente, es un hanyou, si no lo mató Naraku mucho menos una caída de seis metros._

_Aunque fue una caída alta_, refutó su consciencia.

_Oh, ¡cállate! _

Olvidando su dolor y cansancio, la miko bajo las escaleras a gran velocidad y no le molesto tanto como subirlas. Quizás porque el bajarlas era más fácil o quizás porque el chico al que amaba había caído por su culpa de una gran altura y no daba señales de vida.

Quién sabe.

Al llegar a su lado se tranquilizo levemente al ver como su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, dándole a entender que seguía respirando. Apoyó su mano en el fuerte torso del joven y se maravillo al sentirlo caliente al tacto y su corazón latiendo. Nunca había estado tan cerca del hanyou, sin contar la vez en que se conocieron y ese demonio ciempiés la tenia aprisionada contra el Goshinboku. Vio como sus parpados se movían ligeramente y como poco a poco abría sus ojos. Sus orbes doradas se encontraron con los chocolates de la joven. Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de ambos al notar su cercanía y al ser ellos, tan testarudos de sus sentimientos apartaron la mirada y se alejaron un poco, pero la mano de Kagome se mantuvo en el pecho de InuYasha. De golpe, la realidad vino al hanyou.

—Perra…—murmuró con resentimiento. — ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso?

— ¡Porque eres un tonto!

— ¿Era necesario que me lanzaras de un barranco?

— ¡No lo hice con esa intención! ¡No te hubiese dicho 'eso' si es que hubiese sabido que te ibas a caer!

InuYasha alzó las manos triunfalmente, aún estando echado en el suelo.

— ¡Ajá! ¡Así que lo hubieses hecho si hubieses sabido que no me haría ningún daño letal!

Kagome rodó los ojos. Era obvio que el golpe había dejado aturdido a InuYasha, ni siquiera podía enfocar las cosas bien. Mucho menos refutar algo coherente. Se puso de pie suspirando.

—Vamos, ponte de pie. Tenemos que llegar a casa.

Lo ayudo a pararse, pero InuYasha parecía sentirse mejor con cada momento que pasaba. Se encaminaron juntos a la escalera y Kagome casi lloró al pensar que tendría que subir todo de nuevo.

—Sube.

La joven le miro extrañada. El hanyou se había arrodillado frente a ella, dándole a entender de qué quería que se subiera a su espalda. Dudó entre si subirse o no, dado que no confiaba en el sentido de dirección de InuYasha después de haberse atestado un golpe en la cabeza, pero el chico gruñó y para no contrariarlo más decidió darle su gusto. A pesar de que se sentía sucia y adolorida busco la manera de acomodarse en el cuerpo de InuYasha, por más extraño que sonara eso, y encontró una posición incómoda en la cual no estaba muy cerca a él para no transmitirle la humedad de su cuerpo, ni lo suficientemente lejos como para caerse en el trayecto.

— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó, acercándola más a su cuerpo, casi regocijándose con su cercanía.

—Es que… em… bue-bueno, estoy sudando… y no quería incomodarte. —tartamudeó Kagome, sintiéndose cohibida.

InuYasha la acercó más contra él, si es que era posible.

— ¡Feh! Tonta, a mi no me molesta para nada tu aroma.

Y comenzó a saltar ágilmente, alejándose de la playa.

* * *

Momentos después de llegar a su hogar, Kagome se encontraba perfectamente aseada y recostada sobre su cama con un vestido de verano, tratando de reposar antes de que su madre los llamara a ella y a InuYasha, quien se encontraba en su habitual posición de sentado, junto a su cama, para almorzar. Respiraba acompasadamente y tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no dormía. La caminata la había dejado exhausta, pero también hambrienta. Sacudió sus pies y sintió el ardor acostumbrado en las plantas de estos. El veneno que se encontraba en el estomago del monstruo al cual se habían enfrentado en su última batalla contra Naraku había afectado sus pies, y el forzarlos con el ejercicio de la mañana, el dolor había vuelto con más potencia. InuYasha se percató del movimiento de la chica y observó el objeto de sus preocupaciones.

— ¿Te duelen mucho? —preguntó suavemente. La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora no tanto. Gracias a las plantas medicinales de la anciana Kaede me siento mucho mejor. Solo que con todo el ajetreo de hoy, el dolor ha vuelto. Pero no es nada grave.

El chico frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué saliste a correr si sabías que estabas herida?

—Necesitaba despejarme un poco. —respondió la muchacha, mordiéndose el labio.

—Oh.

Y como si fuera una barrera de hielo, un silencio incomodo se cernió sobre ellos. Siempre se alzaba cuando ella sentía que la mayoría del tiempo era una inútil. Que era más una carga que una ayuda en esa contienda casi interminable por conseguir la Shikon-No-Tama. Y Kagome trataba de no hacerlo, pero de una manera u otra se comparaba a Kikyou. Como ella podría haber actuado más rápido, que ella hubiese lanzado una flecha certera. Como ella era la verdadera dueña del corazón de InuYasha. Intentó ignorar el agudo pinchazo en su corazón y suspiró. Alzó su cabeza para preguntarle algo al hanyou, de lo que estaba segura de que se arrepentiría más tarde.

—Oye. InuYasha…

—Dime.

— ¿Tú crees que ayudo en algo?

Frunció el ceño en confusión.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a en el Sengoku. ¿Crees que ayudo en algo?

Él rodo los ojos como si la respuesta fuera obvia y ella fuera una tonta por no verlo. Por Kami, ¿lo iba a negar con tanta facilidad?

—Tonta, pues claro que sí.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué crees eso?

Y ocurrió algo curioso. InuYasha se sonrojó. Se removió incómodamente ante la insistente mirada de la joven.

—Bueno…eres la mejor amiga de Sango. Eres como una hermana para Miroku, cuando no trata de propasarse contigo. Eres casi la madre de Shippo. Y eres como una hija para Kaede. ¡Ah, claro! También eres amiga de ese lobo sarnoso, porque no hay manera de que le pertenezcas de otra manera. —casi gruñó. Kagome tuvo que reír ante eso. Luego él bajó la mirada y lo sintió volverse vulnerable. —Y para mí…

Kagome sostuvo el aliento. La respuesta que le había dado InuYasha no era la que buscaba, pero era mejor de lo que esperaba. Ella se sentía de la misma manera hacia ellos, su pequeña familia en el Sengoku. Pero ahora, más que nada, deseaba saber la respuesta de InuYasha.

—Para mí…tú eres…

La miko sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, el suspenso la estaba matando. Y hasta se podría decir que sentía mariposas en el estomago.

—Eres… _todo_. —casi susurró.

Las mariposas pasaron a ser palomas que se estrellaban con fuerza adentro de ella y sus mejillas se tiñeron permanentemente de rojo, al igual que las del hanyou. Conectaron sus miradas, y una atmosfera tranquila se instaló en el cuarto mientras que Kagome se incorporaba de la cama e InuYasha se acercaba a ella con delicadeza. Era un ambiente relajado, con ternura, aceptación y quizás… ¿Algo más? Kagome recordó cuando le pidió a InuYasha que le permitiese permanecer a su lado. Lo que el hanyou había dicho era casi tan íntimo y probablemente le había costado tanto decirlo como lo que ella le había dicho hace un tiempo atrás. Se acercaron inconscientemente _(o quizás con demasiado sentimiento)_ Se detuvieron cuando sus rostros estaban a unos centímetros de distancia y utilizaron unos segundos para grabar en su memoria, el rostro de su acompañante.

Kagome pudo apreciar detalles del rostro de InuYasha que antes no había notado. Como sus ojos ámbares, tenían pequeños motes negros, o quizás eso se debía a que se acercaba la noche de luna nueva. Su nariz levemente respingada, que le daba un aire de altanería que era acostumbrado en él. Sus finos labios que humedecía mientras la miraba. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su mirada luminosa. Sus orejas se habían pegado a su cráneo, en una forma dócil. Y en conjunto, su rostro mostraba una determinación poco común en él.

Kagome apoyo sus manos en los fuertes hombros del joven. Sus rostros se acercaron aún más y cuando la miko suspiró, InuYasha pudo sentirlo sobre sus propios labios.

_Esto está pasando_, pensó Kagome. _En serio va a ocurrir. ¡Voy a besarlo!_

Sintió su ritmo cardiaco acelerarse y sus mejillas enrojecer aún más con el primer roce. Los labios de InuYasha eran un poco ásperos, pero le gustaba eso. Aún así, eso no se acercaba a ser un beso. Y en el momento preciso en que tomo impulso para acercarse más a él unos fuertes toques en la puerta los hizo separarse como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratase.

—Kagome, InuYasha, el almuerzo está listo. —escucharon la voz del abuelo de Kagome a través de la puerta.

_Rayos,_ fue lo que pasó por la mente de ambos, aunque esa palabra ni se acercaba a explicar la frustración que sentían.

Kagome paseo su mirada por toda la habitación, evitando posar sus ojos en el joven de traje rojo que se encontraba delante de ella. Se sentía completamente avergonzada. Y estaba segura de que se veía como tal. Estaba esperando a que se abriera un hoyo negro en su habitación y la tragara por completo.

_Un momento_, se dijo a sí misma. _InuYasha se encontraba tan sumergido en el momento como tú. Él quería besarte tanto como tú a él. _

Y ese solo pensamiento le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa. Tomo coraje y alzo la vista. InuYasha la observaba con una media sonrisa abochornada.

—Sera mejor que bajemos. —dijo Kagome e InuYasha asintió. —Estoy segura de que mamá compro Ramen especialmente para ti.

Con eso el hanyou sonrió ampliamente y se encamino con entusiasmo a las escaleras, como si se tratara de la mañana de Navidad y el fuera un pequeño en busca del regalo que le pidió a Santa.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes, Kagome? Me muero de hambre, después de que casi me matas. —acusó. La joven sintió como una vena se le marcaba en la sien.

—Tú te lo buscaste InuYasha. Piénsalo de nuevo antes de insultarme.

— ¡Feh! Solo estaba siendo honesto.

Y con eso se dio media vuelta y bajo con rapidez las escaleras. Se imagino que tan difícil seria estrangularlo y luego ocultar el cuerpo. Suspiró. Sería muy difícil. Solo el ambarino tenía sus emociones en una montaña rusa. No entendía como hace unos minutos había estado a punto de besarlo, con el corazón a punto de salírsele de las costillas y ahora sentía unas increíbles ansias asesinas contra su persona.

_Así es el amor, querida._

_Especialmente si amas a un exasperante hanyou._

Comenzó a dirigirse a la cocina y cuando tomo la barandilla de la escalera tuvo una epifanía. Se había estado comparando durante un buen tiempo con Kikyou como si se tratara de una carrera, quien llegaba más rápido a la meta, siendo esta, el corazón de InuYasha. Kagome consideraba que eso era una batalla perdida, que la memoria y alma del hanyou estaban demasiado empapadas del recuerdo de Kikyou que ya no había espacio para ella. Y mientras ella rondara por la tierra, en su cuerpo de barro y huesos, InuYasha iría tras ella.

No es que lo pudiera culpar, había sido su primer amor y hasta hace un momento, Kagome pensó que sería el único. Pero si InuYasha estuviera completamente decidido a ir con Kikyou al infierno, hubiese dejado muy en claro eso a Kagome y no hubiese tratado de besarla. Es más, casi podría asegurar que ni se encontraría allí, comiendo con su familia, si ella en serio no le importara. Podía ver, ahora, como el indeciso corazón de InuYasha contemplaba dos opciones.

Primera, al terminar su misión con Naraku, podría dejarse llevar al infierno por Kikyou, donde pasaría una eternidad con los vestigios del amor que habían compartido hace cincuenta años y del que ahora quedaban casi cenizas. El resentimiento y la desconfianza fue lo que destruyó ese amor que pudo haber sido perfecto y eterno. Ese en realidad sería su infierno. Así podría respetar su promesa a la miko y tratar de salvar el apego que se tenían.

Segunda, podría absolverse de la palabra que dio y quedarse con Kagome. Vivir una larga vida, disfrutar de todos sus placeres, envejecer junto a sus amigos y finalmente, marchar al más allá en compañía de su querida y descansar tranquilamente, sin dudas, en paz, con un sentimiento de cierre. Eso sí, si la amaba lo suficiente como para renunciar por completo a Kikyou. Lo cual no creía que estuviera lo suficientemente claro en la mente y corazón del joven mitad-bestia.

Aún cuando la segunda opción le parecía la más favorable para ambos, incluso siendo imparcial, era decisión de InuYasha. Y él aún no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a ninguna de las dos, claro si ella asumía que la amaba. De lo cual, aún tenía sus dudas. No podía negar que había una atracción mutua, llegando a ser amor en el caso de ella. Pero… ¿y él? Siempre tan cerrado con sus emociones, sus ojos absorbiendo todo a su alrededor, pero dando nada a cambio. No podía estar segura de nada.

— ¡Kagome apresúrate! ¡Inu-baka se está comiendo todo! —escucho el grito de Sota, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

La chica sonrió. Prácticamente, InuYasha pertenecía a su familia. Estaban acostumbrados a sus groserías, sus malos modales y sus miradas despectivas, tanto como estaban acostumbrados a su lealtad, su gran corazón y su…

¿Habilidad para enterrar diversos objetos en su jardín?

Bueno, para algo tenía que contar.

Sonrió mientras entraba a la cocina y veía a InuYasha apenas conteniéndose de comer lo que se encontraba en la mesa, su hermano Sota riéndose de sus muecas impacientes y su abuelo regañándoles sobre los modales apropiados en la mesa. Su madre parecía disfrutar de la escena tanto como ella misma.

Antes pensaba que Kikyou estaba en la meta en la carrera por el corazón del inquieto hanyou que se encontraba frente a ella, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien…

— ¡Kagome, apresúrate, me muero de hambre!

—Ya estoy aquí InuYasha, no te alteres.

Ella también tenía cierto poder sobre el hanyou. Lo que las dejaba bastante igualadas.

* * *

Gracias onee-chan por leer esto innumerables veces hasta que me quedo bien.

¿Reviews?


End file.
